Sophia of Athens
by shadylady105
Summary: Sophia is taken at a young age to serve the gods, who are notorious for surrounding themselves with beauty. While a servant, she catches the eye of many, including a certain war god.
1. Athens

**A/N **Okay, so this first chapter is basically the back story of my main character, Sophia. I have been influenced by other Greek stories to write this, so we'll just see how this turns out. I apologize for my horrible interpretation of how people might have spoken back then.

With that,

Enjoy!

* * *

My mother used to tell me stories when I was a child, to make me go to sleep. Tales of gods and goddesses that ruled from the heavens; of wondrous beings and magical creatures that roamed the forests. Some accounts were of love stories and others were of triumph. Tales that were spun more beautifully than the finest shroud in all of Athens, for my mother was a gifted story-teller. Every night I would pray to Lord Zeus that I might one day see these accounts for myself.

We lived in a grand house, in the city of Athens. My father was a general and came from a long line of wealth. I had several lovely dresses and many trinkets that adorned my room. I was an only child and quite lonely. Our few servants were all much older than I and not friendly.

It was not until the middle of my eighth summer, that I realized that not all stories had happy endings like the ones my mother told. My father was called to battle and left my mother and I.

Not long after, several men requested lodgings in our house and because hospitality was a highly valued virtue, my mother agreed. Eventually our slaves earned enough money to buy their freedom and my mother let them go. I took on all the housework: cooking, cleaning, looking after our guests, etc. I did not complain.

For six summers, the numbers of the men staying in our house grew and I continued slaving over them. My mother grew tired and overworked and every now and then, I would turn over in my blankets at night and hear her weep for my father. He had not returned. Not yet.

I must commend my mother's cleverness. I was right to guess that the men in our house were not there because they needed lodgings, but because they wanted to marry my mother. She had deceived them so far with intelligent illusions that my father was still alive, such as fake messages or gifts from him that implied his well-being.

However, there was one small problem that my mother over looked until one "guest" made a comment about it.

"How old is your daughter there?" A guest said in the early morning.

The heat had already begun to seep in my pores and push beads of sweat down my forehead as I viciously scrubbed a filthy tunic. I listened carefully to the conversation across the room.

"I believe she'll be fourteen summers next full moon. Though, she does not yet possess the gift of a woman."

That night, just before bed, I asked my mother softly, "Why do you suppose it is that I have not yet become a woman?"

"Girls develop at their own pace; you will become a woman when your body is ready."

"But I am ready now; my body simply refuses to allow it." I sighed as my mother softly braided my hair.

There was silence for a few moments before my mother turned me to face her. "When you come of age, I want you to understand how serious it is that you tell me right away. I do not want you to be married off to one of these men. I will send you to your Aunt Apollina's house, just until you find someone worthier to marry."

I hardly slept that night; I was terrified of waking up and finding the unmistakable red stain of womanhood.

A fortnight later, I awoke in the middle of the night to intense pain. My stomach felt as though it were being torn apart from the inside out. I carefully moved the blankets aside and moved over to the wash basin. I lit a candle to see by and splashed my face with water before heading back to bed.

I froze where I stood.

There, in plain sight, was a small red stain. I looked down to see that my thin dress was sporting a similar stain.

I ran to my mother shaking her from her sleep.

"Sophia, what is the matter?" But I only stepped away for her to see my dress before she bolted upright in her bed.

My mother had me wash my face and change my dress before throwing a thick, dark shawl over my head and shoulders that draped to the floor. Leading me quietly out to the stable, my mother reminded me of the directions to my aunt's house.

"Don't forget, you must stay on the main road. Only leave it if there is danger and if you should leave the road, go into the forest and pray that the gods look upon you with mercy. Go now child."

I sat most unladylike upon the horse and held on firmly. Steering him to the road that my mother had mentioned, I pulled the shawl tightly around me. We went along at a comfortable gallop till the sun began to rise, shining on my face and warming my cold body. We rode the whole day, only stopping to rest once. Soon enough night came again, falling like a blanket over our eyes.

At one point, I must have fallen into a light sleep, because at some time in the night I awoke to loud voices up ahead. Voices of men.

Scared of being revealed, I carefully yet swiftly directed my horse into the thick forest alongside the road. Some branches were too low for me to ride comfortably, so I slid off the top of the horse, but in the process, my shawl fell from around my head. I let go of the reins to pick it up and wrap it around me but my horse seemed to sense freedom and therefore took off in the direction of the men approaching. I could see them clearer now: some were on foot and some were on horses. All appeared to have had too much un-watered wine.

Now that they saw my horse, they seemed to become interested in going my direction. Just as I had found a clear opening in the bushes, I could hear the men approaching. Scared now, I stumbled through the trees and bushes.

I ran until there was no more breath in my lungs and no more energy in my legs. I collapsed by a tree trunk in the silence of the night, the terror of the chase still fresh in my veins. My eyelids began to feel heavy as my stomach growled.

Just as I began to drift into unconsciousness, I saw briefly what looked like a glowing man. A glowing man with hair gold as the sun and eyes the color of the sky.

* * *

**A/N** ....Hmmm.... I wonder who that mysterious man who resembles the sun is.....


	2. War and Love

**A/N **I apologize for the wait and the shortness of this chapter but I promise more is on the way.

This chapter is between Ares and his famous lover Aphrodite (just so I don't confuse you). enjoy!

* * *

**(Ares POV)**

I watched the last of the sun's rays fall behind the distant horizon before crossing the street into the large gardens. I couldn't wait to see her. My hands twisted in my robes at the thought of holding her again. It had been so long since we had been together. Ever since the whole golden net fiasco, she refused to see me, speak to me or even look at me during feasts or celebrations. I knew she was afraid of getting caught again, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her.

Weaving my way through the plants, fountains and ponds, I searched for the familiar face of my lover. Every kind of flower, tree, and fruit bearing plant that existed covered the garden, which happened to be sacred to Demeter, making it the most beautiful in all of the heavens. Everything was in full bloom, all the time, due to the warm, consistent weather of Olympus.

After a while of relentless searching, I finally caught sight of her in a light pink dress that clung to her body gracefully. She heard me approach and turned sharply to face me, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Her faced was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her luscious curls caught the wind and flowed around her shoulders.

"I am simply admiring the lovely scenery, and you?" I said, stepping closer.

"I enjoy paying a visit to the roses every now and then." She said slowly, backing away and looking away from my eyes.

"The roses are nothing compared to your beauty."

"How did _you_ know I would be here?"

"I asked one of your Graces. Would you like my company?"

Her eyes flashed angrily up at mine. "We cannot do this anymore. Not after what happened."

"Why not?" I reached to embrace her but she backed away.

"It is not that I didn't enjoy it while it lasted, but things are different now. No one respects me, not that they did much before, but now people look down on me more than ever, ridiculing and mocking me."

"Who mocks you?" _Who dares to mock my lady?_

She continued as if I hadn't said anything at all. "Hephaestus won't share a bed with me and I'm afraid he doesn't love me anymore."

"You _never_ cared about that before." My voice rose as I started to see what she was implying.

"How can I expect people to believe I am the Goddess of Love if I can't make my _own husband_ love me?" Her voice was shaking and she looked tearfully into my eyes.

"Please, Aphrodite –"

"I've made my decision," she stood tall with her shoulders back and her head high with pride, "I know you don't, but I care about my reputation. I want time away from you, Ares. Once things settle down a bit, I'll consider being with you again." With that, she gave me a slight nod and disappeared down the path.

I stood there in the dark garden, hardly believing what I had just heard. I had slept with Aphrodite all those nights because she was attractive, and because she was experienced. And now she has rejected ME, when it was her who started this whole affair. She invited me into her bed first, had she not? So why would she change her mind now? I chose to be with her, but I had apparently forgotten how she operated. Aphrodite only cares about two things, the way she looks and what other people think of her.

Obviously I had also forgotten one of the most sacred laws of warfare: never underestimate your opponent. I thought I had Aphrodite in my full control. I never stopped to think that she was the one in command of our relationship.

Maybe this is why Athena beat me in the Trojan War a few years ago. Maybe, with women, brute strength is not enough.

I transported myself to my residence once I realized I was standing in the middle of a garden. I shivered at the thought of someone seeing me in such a feminine place.

Still, I couldn't shake off my anger. I wanted vengeance but I couldn't kill anyone on Olympus; everyone here is immortal. But I needed something to do and there was only one way for me to even remotely feel better.

I headed to the mortal world in my full armor, sword in hand, ready for a fight. I was going to cause any kind of trouble I could manage. May the other gods have mercy on anyone brave enough to cross me.

* * *

**A/N **Let me know what you think of my attempt at Ares' personality. Until next time...


	3. Mara of Delphi

**A/N **I know, I know. It's been a while, and yet another terribly short chapter. On the bright side, I know where the next two chapters are going, so they should be wrapped up pretty soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

I was comfortably wrapped in silky sheets when footsteps interrupted my reverie. Disorientated, I opened my eyes slightly only to be nearly blinded by light. I groaned and turned onto my side before realizing that I had no idea where I was.

I was up in a flash, sitting in the soft bed clutching the smooth sheets to my chest and looked around the room. Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden, bright light, I gasped at the luxurious décor. Everywhere I turned I saw white marble with gold accents. The walls were stark white which happened to match the blankets that covered the bed. When I looked down, I realized the vastness of the bed and the light golden detail etched into the sheets that covered me. Everything was bathed in warm sunlight and there was a strong aroma of incense and candles.

"Good morning." Said a feminine voice. In the doorway stood a young woman in a crisp white dress and shawl with a modest veil covering her head. I recognized her priestess garb from the few times my mother had taken it upon herself to drag me to the nearest temple, dedicated to Athena, to try and persuade me to become a priestess myself.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the temple of Delphi."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since last night."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

_Why am I in Delphi? More importantly, _how _did I get to Delphi?_

"Lord Apollo brought you here himself in a rush, and told us to clean you up and keep you here until he came back for you."

"_Who_ brought me here?" Surely I didn't hear her correctly.

"The Lord Apollo, god of the sun and prophecies."

"Why would he bring me here? I don't remember being with him." I said.

"All he said was that you are important and that it was urgent that we watch over you."

I was starting to remember the events of the night before, and a faint memory of a golden man with blue eyes.

"I don't understand what's happening. Why did he take me? Why here? Why now?"

She sighed and lifted her veil, revealing her to be a young woman not much older than me. "The gods are very mystifying to us mortals; we may never fully understand their choices. Living under their reign is like performing a song, but not knowing the next verse, all you can do is keep singing."

"What if the song turns out horrible?" I asked.

"Then you didn't try hard enough."

"That's very wise. What's your name?" I asked as she helped me off of the bed.

"My name is Mara."

"Where are you from?"

She smiled. "I have a feeling you are a very curious child. I am from here, Delphi."

"It's nice to meet you Mara of Delphi."

"And you are?" She asked.

"I am Sophia of Athens."

* * *

**A/N **Just a short chapter. And I didn't realize how cliche the last part was until I uploaded it to fanfiction. I mean, how many stories actually have the title in the story somewhere?

Then again, it is her name. Oh well.

Until next time...


	4. The Pythia

**A/N **Ahh don't kill me for not updating in like 4 months! I have received many encouraging reviews and I thank you all.

* * *

"Well Sophia," She said, putting her veil back into place. "It's been a pleasure talking to you, but I must go. I'll send someone to escort you to the bathhouse and I'll hopefully see you at dinner."

With that, Mara swept out of the room. I sat, leaning heavily on the soft pillows thinking about my strange situation. What would any God, especially Apollo, want to do with me? Was he the shining man I'd seen last night?

At that moment, a servant woman emerged from the doorway carrying a fresh change of clothes and a large bag strapped to her broad chest.

"My lady has told me to accompany you. I brought you some clean clothes to change into when you are done bathing. Follow me."

I slid out from under the heavy covers and jogged, which was no easy feat considering the long dress I was wearing, to keep up with the servant's brisk pace.

When we reached the bathhouse, the servant left me, telling me to come out when I was finished. I sat in the bath enjoying its warmth and the opportunity to scrub my skin clean of the dirt and grime. Over the past weeks my hair had become an assortment of knots at the base of my neck. I spent most of my time trying to untangle my braid . When I was done my hair hung to my lower back easily.

I slipped the white dress that had been left for me on and opened the door to the large bathhouse slowly. Outside the servant woman was waiting patiently for me on a small stool.

"Follow me." She said, standing up and stretching.

We walked in complete silence, save for our light footsteps. I was the one to break the peaceful quiet.

"I didn't think to ask before, but which temple in Delphi is this? It is larger than any I've ever seen before and vastly more decorated."

"Did the Lady Mara tell you anything about this place?"

"No, all she said was that this was the temple of Delphi. I don't remember her telling me anything else."

"Well she's right; this is _the _temple of Delphi."

"Surely Delphi has more than one temple." I said, confused.

"Of course, silly girl, the gods themselves would blast us all if we didn't. What I mean is that this is the most popular temple, the most visited, the most worshipped. This is the temple of Apollo, the temple of his great prophetess, the Pythia. Have you never been taught about the major temples in Greece?"

Embarrassed, I said, "I just wanted to confirm my thoughts. And yes, I have been taught well by my father about many things, including major temples and the gods." I still held my head high even when the servant doubtfully shook her head and muttered under her breath about stupid mistresses of the gods.

After what seemed like hours of wandering the vast halls, we finally came upon the gardens of the temple. There were many beautiful plants and flowers and trees of all kinds.

"Lady Pythia, will you not make an appearance today?" A voice said.

"At least do something to keep your body busy. Take a walk through the city streets." Another person said.

"The Lord Apollo will return when it is time and you will see him arriving beforehand so please, be at peace for a few hours. Rest, take a walk, do whatever you please, anything is better than sitting here idly." Said a definitely male voice.

We came into view of a group of men of all ages, probably priests, pleading with a familiar young woman in white clothing with a veil over her face.

"Lady Pythia, please we beg you to do something." Said a man with thinning gray hair.

The young woman they were speaking to, the lady Pythia, was facing away from where we standing so I couldn't see her face when she lifted her veil over her head and held it in her hands instead.

"I think a walk would be nice." She said.

A few of the men were already distracted by my presence and were giving me more attention than was necessary. The lady Pythia turned around and caught my wondering gaze with a smile.

"Hello again friend." Mara said waving off the servant woman who bowed very close to the ground before giving me a pointed look and returning to the main part of the temple.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier about –"

"I didn't think it was the appropriate time. You were bewildered and unfamiliar with your surroundings, I didn't want to add to the building confusion. Come let's take a walk." She said gesturing towards the wining path through the garden.

My mind was slowly processing all that I had seen and heard in the last two days. I still shied away from the possibility that a god had actually rescued me. It was nonsense, wasn't it? They had to be mistaken.

"What's happening that's got your priests all in frenzy?"

"In case you haven't realized, this is a temple of Apollo. We worship him, among other gods of course, but to see him in person was truly amazing." Mara said dreamily.

"Are you sure it was him? I find it hard to believe that a god would take such interest in me."

"It was him, I'm sure of it." She said confidently. "And he told me something, that he didn't tell anyone else." She looked behind her at the guards making sure they were out of earshot.

"Go on. That is, if you can tell me." I whispered.

She took a deep breath, "He told me that he has plans for you. Do you know how special you are? The gods have taken interest in you." My head started to ache; this was too much to comprehend.

"What plans? Did he say anything else?" I asked quietly.

"I am not sure and he said nothing else. It was quite unexpected; we were all shocked to see him in physical form here on mortal soil." She looked away. "It was unnerving to see a person so beautiful, it was unnatural."

That night at dinner, I sat at the right hand of the Pythia as her guest. Everything looked delicious, and yet my stomach was twisted in knots that refused to unwind and my head filled with frightening thoughts of being stolen away to Olympus for the ominous purposes of the gods.

* * *

**(Apollo POV)**

It was a bright, brilliant day on Olympus. The sun was shining, the ground was warm beneath my feet and a slight breeze ruffled my hair. Everything was perfect. Perfectly boring.

Nothing interesting had happened in quite a while. Most of the nymphs had decided to go down to the mortal world to visit friends and be with mortal men, which were easily disposable to them.

Sighing, I shot another arrow into the distance, flawlessly piercing a bird in mid flight. "There is no fun to be had when you are alone." That was when I realized, no one would notice if I took a little trip down to the mortal world.

It was generally frowned upon for me to make visits to the world below the gods because I had a tendency to bring women back with me. It was only when they were full mortals that it was a problem. Mortals were not allowed to set foot on Olympus, unless they were made servants which meant they would never be allowed to leave.

I joyfully stepped down to the mortal world, feasting my eyes on the forests, where the nymphs would be, to see what I could find. I spent hours walking among the trees, glowing vibrantly in the dull mortal world.

I easily found a whole crowd of tree spirits lounging in a meadow, enjoying the setting sun warming their perfect skin. I spent a little time with them, as I usually do.

The night went on and it was as dark as Hades' lair when I heard her.

She was shivering softly at the base of a tree nearby. The tree nymphs disappeared, frightened by the human girl. She was quite small, and her dark hair was tied back. What I could see of her face was attractive. She wore a long black shawl, and her knees were pulled up to her chest. A wave of pity overcame me and I softly shook her shoulders to see if she was awake.

I looked around to see if she was alone. I could hear men in the distance, very drunk or at least that's how it sounded. She looked up at me tiredly, and to this day I am not completely sure what happened.

All at once I was overcome with sympathy, for when I saw her eyes I felt as though I were looking into the eyes of my baby sister, Artemis. She reminded me of her strongly.

I could also feel my prophetic side take over. I knew that instant that she was significant. Not vitally important, but special. Enough that I knew I should have her taken care of. From there I took her to my temple in Delphi. I knew they would take great care of her especially since I delivered her in person. I made sure to tell my Pythia that she was important and that I had plans for her.

I left immediately and headed straight for Olympus. I could not take her with me because she was still mortal, but I knew that might change soon, especially after I convince Zeus of her importance.

* * *

**A/N **I'm not sure why I cut it off there, it might have been because it took me a while to write this chapter. Let me know if there are mistakes, I didn't take as long to edit this one as I have others. I realize this chapter isn't as good as previous chapters and it is kind of slow, but I'll just fix that by updating soon with a better chapter. Until next time...


End file.
